dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Atlantis: The Throne
Atlantis: The Throne is a Tier 9 8-player operation in Atlantis released in November 2018. It also features an elite version. Access to Atlantis: The Throne requires a Combat Rating of 241 and has a suggested CR of 247. It rewards Rath Crowns and Marks of Victory. Access to Atlantis is available to members with an active subscription. Non-members may purchase the episode in the marketplace for $9.99. Introduction This is it, the final battle with the deadly usurper himself – Corum Rath! Everyone’s help will be needed in this fight to end his reign and restore Atlantis to its former glory, but be wary, for the mad king may have a big surprise up his sleeve! Corum Rath's descent into madness has made him a greater threat than ever. The time has come to confront him and restore Atlantis! Characters The Combat Rating of the enemies is 258 for the episode and 243 for the event. Map Atlantis Throne Room The Throne map.png|Atlantis Throne Room Ritual Feeding Chamber.png|Ritual Feeding Chamber Atlantis Risen.png|Atlantis Risen Note that Atlantis Throne Room and Ritual Feeding Chamber are displayed at the same time (with the latter to the northwest), but the name in the top right corner of the map interface depends on which part you are in. Walkthrough Fight through mobs until you reach the throne room where Corum Rath resides. Black Manta appears, infuriated that he has been robbed of his "destiny" of killing Aquaman; however, Aquaman, leading the players into the room, announces that the reports of his death has been exaggerated and challenges Corum Rath to battle. However, the latter dismisses him as unworthy and drops him and the team into the dungeon below. Black Manta follows and proclaims he would be able to kill Aquaman after all, but Corum Rath informs him that it is actually a feeding chamber - the Sea Beast appears and devours Black Manta. The Sea Beast stays in the water near the edge of the platform, and can only be attacked when it is not submerged, which it does for several times throughout the battle, during which you must defeat other mobs. Corum Rath cannot be attacked at this point but he will cast spells to disrupt and damage you. The Sea Beast have several special attacks: * Fish Breath: exhales a sickly green cone that stuns all players caught within. *'Ground Slam': Slams the ground in front of it, and causes a tsunami to wash through the whole arena, both dealing heavy damage. *It can also drag players right in front of him from a large area, and trap those who don't breakout quick enough in green spheres. It would then devour one of those player and you must free them with one of the Ballistas in the area (interact with them, turn your camera so the target at the center of the screen is on the Sea Beast, then hit ability 1, the only available move in the Ballista ability tray). This will stun the Sea Beast for a few seconds, do 7219 damage (seems to be the same no matter what), then cause it to spit out the player. There are four Ballistas in the four corners, but depending on which side of the area the Sea Beast emerges, only the two further away from him are usable at each time. When the Sea Beast is defeated, to Aquaman's great shock, Corum Rath raises Atlantis to the surface! Aquaman throws the Trident of Poseidon at Corum Rath, who catches it with his magic and shatters it. You must then fight Corum Rath directly in an epic battle in which he can summon several different bosses, including a resurrected Sea Beast, Morgwar, and many different mobs. The Sea Beast cannot be attacked, retains only his Fish Breath attack, and gains a charge attack in which it slides across the whole arena (briefly marked by a line of red arrows, but the area it hits is a lot larger than it indicates), dealing heavy damage to players it hits and knocking them back. There is an orange restoration barrel on the east edge of the arena, respawning about every 70 seconds. Corum Rath would call upon the artifacts in the arena one by one with different effects, but all of them increase his defence until eventually all attacks only deal 1 damage against him (represented by swirling Zodiac signs around him). You must channel the Zodiac magic yourself to disable the artifacts one by one make him vulnerable again. He always calls upon the artifacts in a certain order that begins with Sagittarius and ends with Aries, you can see him doing so when there is a brief beam of energy between him and the artifact. The Zodiac ones have a glowing Zodiac symbol above them when active. *Sagittarius's Chalice of Fire: Summons Flames of Sagittarius mobs that buff his attack if they get close to him. *Relic of the Abyssal Dark: Resurrects the Sea Beast. *Scorpio's Chalice of Water: Summons Morgwar, and again after some time if he is defeated. *Taurus's Shield of Life: Summons Risen mobs. *Virgo's Chalice of Earth: Does not seem to do anything in the event version. *Cancer's statue with moonstone: Corum Rath targets a player, and summons Brine Swarmers which will pile the target. *Aries's Skull of Triton: Completely unlike its behaviour in Atlantis: The Silent School, it cannot be directly attacked, and summons Barnunculous instead. When Aries is invoked, you must kill the Barnuculous and use the crystals to deactivate Taurus, then defeat Risen Mobs until you can disable Scorpio, which allows you to put out Sagittarius, which allows you to scorch Virgo, which allows you to halt Cancer, which allows you to stop Aries, and finally the Abyssal Dark artifact must be interacted from 3 sides to render Corum Rath vulnerable. All of those actions must be done in order, but despite what Mera says, it does not need to be done with the same players, once step 1 is done any player can do step 2. When Corum Rath's health is fully depleted, he attempts to evoke the Deep Gods in a last stand; with a final battle cry, Aquaman conjures a trident out of seawater, leaps and smites Corum Rath in a mighty blow that ultimately annihilated the usurper, and the pieces of the Trident of Poseidon come together and reforms anew in his hand. Rewards *CR 241-273: Marks of Victory, Rath Crowns, Loot Items *CR >273: Rath Crowns, Loot Items *1 Catalyst (Augments) *Atlantis: Large Treasure Box (members/owners only) Collectibles Briefings and Investigations * Collections * Feats *(Sea) Beast Mode: During the Atlantis: The Throne (Elite) Raid, defeat Sea Beast without anyone in the group being picked up and chewed on by the Sea Beast during one attempt at the fight. (50 Points) *All the King's Mermen: During the Atlantis: The Throne (Normal or Elite) Raid, defeat Corum Rath only after defeating at least 32 Brine Swarmers, 23 Drift, Silent School, Risen Drift, or Risen Silent School enemies, 13 Flames of Sagittarius, 5 Barnunculous monsters, and Morgwar at least 4 times in one attempt of the fight. (25 Points) *Beast of Burdon: During the Atlantis: The Throne (Normal or Elite) Raid, defeat the Sea Beast only after succeeding in freeing your ally with the Ballista on every opportunity during one attempt (group must free ally from Sea Beast with Ballista Bolt at least once). (25 Points) *Here We Grow Again: During the Atlantis: The Throne (Event, Normal, or Elite), defeat Corum Rath without allowing Morgwar to absorb any pools of water. (10 Points) *Not Fired Up: During the Atlantis: The Throne (Normal or Elite) Raid, defeat Corum Rath without allowing the Flames of Sagittarius close enough to Corum Rath to buff his attack during one attempt of the fight. (25 Points), grants title: Firefighter *Risen Runner: During the Atlantis: The Throne (Elite) Raid, defeat Corum Rath without anyone in the group being KOed by the Risen Sea Beast's Charge Slam attack during one attempt at the fight. (50 Points) Trivia *The instance marks the first operation in DCUO which is available for cross-faction play. *The first map of Atlantis: The Throne is the same as the one in Atlantis: Royal Palace, except this time you attack the throne room from the east, instead of fleeing to the east from the Crown of Thorns. *Black Manta's vendetta against Aquaman was revealed in Starro: Spindrift Station. His partnership with Corum Rath was also alluded to in that instance. Gallery The Throne (Royal Palace) (6).jpg The Throne (Royal Palace) (1).jpg The Throne (Royal Palace) (2).jpg The Throne (Royal Palace) (3).jpg The Throne (Royal Palace) (4).jpg The Throne (Royal Palace) (5).jpg The Throne (1).jpg The Throne (3).jpg The Throne (6).jpg The Throne (5).jpg The Throne (4).jpg Category:8 Players Category:Operations